Died Young
by Lunamon810
Summary: (Remake of Die Young, which was left on for comparison) What if the Zoldycks had a daughter, but she died when Killua came back from the Hunter Exam with Illumi? Rated T for appropriate yet not-suitable-for-kids things that happens.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. Someone of you may remember my previous story "Die Young" about a girl named Kimber/Kimberly (Supposed to have been Kimberlyn. xD) who was the Zoldyck's female child, and some stuff happened to her...well I decided to rewrite it. "Die Young" was both supposed to be serious, and comic relief for me in a way such as the out-of-characterness of Illumi, which I know is a horrible combination. So I decided to rewrite it for it's worth. So here's the first part. Rilluya is Kimber's new name, so she'll fit in with the names of the other Zoldyck children, just in case you couldn't figure that out on your own. Well, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter!**

**Claimer: I do own Rilluya!**

* * *

"Big brother, wait, please!" I begged, trying to hold back tears. He sighed and turned to look at me, a slightly disapproving look on his face. He was only a year older than me, but of course he was an inch taller. I grabbed his arm.

"What is it Rillu?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I hated that I was annoying him, but I couldn't let him leave me here.

"Big brother, take me with you! Please, I don't wanna be here anymore. I want to go with you, I want to see the world without having to assassinate someone, I hate it here." I said, tears slipping out. "Please..."

Killua sighed. "I can't take you with me Rillu. I can't be responsible for you, and I need to do this on my own." He pushed my arm away, then he was gone. I stood there crying for a good fifteen minutes, until Illumi's voice reached my ears.

"Rilluya, you shouldn't cry over something such as someone leaving." Illumi said with his monotone voice, though I could tell he was disapproving of my crying. I quickly wiped my tears away on my sleeve and looked at him.

"Y-yes sir." I hesitated for a second. "Illumi. Will you go get Killua back for me?"

"Why would I do that? Unless mother or father tells me to, I'm not going to run after Killua." My heart gave a disappointed beat. Luckily enough, mother told Illumi to go after him soon after that encounter. It occurred to me then that it was almost my fault that Killua couldn't do what he wanted to. I sighed, walking down the hallway, and knocked on Alluka's door. I hugged my twin when he answered it. Or she. Whichever way you want to look at the long story I can't exactly explain well myself.

"Oh, hi Rillu," Alluka said smiling, hugging me back. Then he sounded confused. "What's wrong?"

"Killua ran off, and now Illumi's gone to go get him."

"Oh, I see." Alluka said, sounding sad now. He hugged me tighter. "Well, even though big brother isn't here, at least we still have each other still, right Rillu?"

I pulled away from him and smiled, using my black sleeve to wipe away my tears again. "Right. Big brother wouldn't want us to be sad about him leaving anyways. And Illumi will get him back for us."

"But Rillu, isn't him having to come back going to make big brother sad?" Alluka asked, tilting his head. I sighed.

"Maybe...But...mom ordered it. There's nothing we can do about it except hope Killua doesn't get hurt and doesn't act up when he comes back. I hate it when they hurt him," I mumbled the last sentence, then sighed. "Anyways Alluka, I have to go down to training. I'll see you later."

"W-wait! Rillu!" I turned to look at him, and he put a bracelet with black stones in the palm of my hand. He smiled at me. "For good luck!"

I smiled. "Alright. See you later, Alluka," I said and walked away, putting on and fiddling with the necklace. I went downstairs, and eventually reached the room in which I would be whipped for endurance training. I stripped down to my cropped tank-top style shirt and shorts and cuffed myself into the air by chains. Then Milluki walked in, making me scrunch my nose in disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Milluki smirked. "Well, Rilluya, since mom and dad are busy, and Illumi is gone, I'll be carrying out your training today." Crap. Milluki wouldn't let up at all. He'd kill me. He picked up the whip from the wall, the electric whip. No one ever used that one on me. He smirked once again and hit me across the stomach with it, but I did my best to give no reaction, like my parents and Illumi would want me to. He hit me again and again in the same spot, and it took him a good ten minutes to make me twitch. "Ha! You're not as tough as you seem."

"Is that all you've got?" He slammed the electrically charged whip into my right rib cage, which hurt much worse. I just hung there, looking completely unaffected as he started full out whipping everywhere he could hit, my stomach, my ribs, my arms, my legs, my neck, my head and face. I remained stone faced the entire whipping, even though I started to bleed so bad I knew if he didn't stop soon I'd pass out from blood loss. It was no shock to me when he went over the time I was supposed to be trained, and everything faded to black.

When I woke up my younger brother Kalluto was beside my bed. He straightened up a little bit. "Mother told me to watch after you, since you lost so much blood.

I nodded, though my neck seared with pain when it did, so I decided against moving my neck again if at all possible. I also noticed I was bandaged up. I wondered who did that. Knowing our busy family, probably Kalluto. I looked at the bandages beneath my long sleeves. "Stupid Milluki..." I mumbled.

"He did go a bit overboard, didn't he?" I nodded and laid back.

For quite a while this continued, the whippings from Milluki, the passing out, the bandages. But I never flinched, never broke. After about a week I was pretty much used to the pain and ran around the estate, practicing my speed. I talked to Canary for a little while, before returning to running. "What am I going to do about these whippings? This is going to kill me if Illumi and Killua don't get back soon. If they don't, then if I'm dead, I'll look weak." I sighed. There was no way to win. I went back to my room and drew my two older brothers. Then me and Alluka. I put them in my dresser drawer, then heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

My twin opened the door and ran at me, hugging me tight, almost knocking me to the floor. "Rillu! You're okay."

"Kind of. Ow." He released me, somewhat gasping.

"Sorry Rillu!"

I smiled and ruffled my twins hair. "That's alright Alluka. What's up?"

"I've been worried about you, but mom and dad wouldn't let me see you until now. Are you gonna be okay Rillu?" I smiled reassuringly, knowing I was about to lie to my twin.

"I'm going to be fine Alluka. Don't worry."

Finally, I woke to Killua, Illumi, and Alluka beside my bed instead of Kalluto. I smiled. "You guys are home. And you're alright."

"Yeah, we're alright, but you aren't," Killua said, grabbing my hand. "I'm going to kill Milluki. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks big brother."

"Don't thank me Rillu. I should have been here to protect you, I'm your big brother, it's my job to protect you." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rilluya..."

"It's okay big brother. I'm going to be okay. And I'm Rillu, remember?" I tilted my head, though my neck protested with searing pain.

"Y-yeah." He smiled, then his expression. "But I'm afraid you're probably not going to be okay... Rillu..."

"You mean..."

"Yeah." Killua nodded, hiding his face with his hands while he cried. I felt tears build up behind my own eyes.

"Don't cry big brother. I-I'll be okay! I know I will! I-I have to be! I...I'm a Zoldyck! We don't die!"

"Just because we're assassins doesn't mean we don't die, Rilluya. We can still die. We're not immortal."

"None of the Zoldycks have died from something like this...ever...I-I can't be the one to die. I can't bring that shame on this family." Killua removed his hands from his eyes.

"It's not your fault!" He said, then looked shocked at himself for yelling. "I'm sorry. He hugged my arm, crying into it. I felt helpless. I looked over, Alluka was sobbing.

"Alluka, Killua...it's okay. Don't cry over me, please, I'm not worth it guys." This just made them cry harder. "Guys..." I felt the life leaving me. I felt desperate, and I sat up and pulled all three of them as close as I possibly could. "I love you, all three of you. Killua, Alluka, Illumi. I love you guys."

"I-I love you too." Killua said.

"I-I l-lo-ove y-yo-u t-t-oo, R-R-i-ill-u." Alluka sobbed. It didn't surprise me when Illumi didn't respond.

I laid back, unable to sit up anymore and closed my eyes. Alluka repeated himself, this time calling me 'twin', which we did from time to time. "I love you too, twin." I couldn't open my eyes anymore, it was too much energy. The very last thing I heard was Illumi say with no expression whatsoever. "I love you too, Rilluya." I'm pretty sure he only said it so he didn't have to wast time being yelled at by Killua and Alluka later, but it was enough for me.


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With the second/last chapter of Died Young that I should have written ages ago. Hopefully I haven't messed anything up too badly, and... yeah. That's all I have to say really. I still write with Rilluya/Kimber in one-shots a lot, so maybe you'll see more of her, if I ever get around to posting any of those. Welp, enjoy~**

* * *

For quite a while after I died I wandered around as a ghost. I followed Killua when he left the estate with his friends Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, which I later learned were his friends from the Hunter Exam. They split up pretty soon though, and I watched Killua and Gon through their time in Heaven's Arena. For a mission's purpose, Illumi had already taught me nen, and I was surprised Killua didn't know about it, considering he was older than me and had been on a lot more missions. You would also think I would be used to seeing Killua go into assassin mode, but I'm still not, it still scared me a little bit.

After Heaven's Arena, they went to Gon's home. I left pretty quickly after they got there, suddenly feeling like I was intruding, since Gon didn't know I existed as far as I knew, they never talked about me or me dying or anything. Killua had pretended nothing had happened when he left. I went back home and wandered around the estate, hoping with such strong abilities maybe mom, dad, or Illumi would see me, but it didn't appear to be happening.

One day, I stood at the end of the hallway Illumi walking straight towards me. I stood, still hoping he could see me, though I knew it was futile. Just as he was about to walk through me, and I bowed my head, my mother came into the hallway. "Rilluya?" Illumi froze and turned to look at her.

"No, it's me."

"No, Rilluya is in here. I see her on the cameras. She's standing right in front of you." Of course. I'd forgotten mom's cameras, they were so expensive. How could I not realize she'd be able to see me with them, if she looked in the right spot? Kalluto followed her out into the hallway, and she pointed directly at me. "Right there."

"Rilluya is dead, mother. She's gone."

"I'm still here... You're wrong..." I said quietly. My mother looked at me, and I think she was trying to figure out what I said. I sighed and moved out of Illumi's way as he started walking again, probably thinking our mother had lost her mind. I growled in irritation, suddenly mad that he didn't believe her. Of course I was going to stay back as a ghost, I had to watch and make sure everyone was alright. Illumi stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"What was that noise?" Our mother looked at me, then nodded at me. Illumi shook his head. "So she's standing there now, is she?" He started walking towards me, and walked straight through me. I sighed again, then looked at my mother, giving up hope on Illumi believing me. Our mother motioned for Illumi and me to follow her, and Kalluto followed suit. He walked straight into me, but I doubt he knew what was going on.

We eventually made it to my fathers room, and the entire family was gathered, minus Alluka, who was locked up, and Killua, who was still gone with Gon. Milluki looked very irritated to be interrupted from whatever he was doing, probably playing video games. Hooking up to the cameras with his computer, they could all see me standing there in the room. My mother pointed at me. "See, I told you she was here.

"I guess she is." Illumi said nonchalantly, looking at me. "So? What are we supposed to do about it?" I cringed slightly. He said that as if he was talking about getting rid of a bug infestation or something.

"Well, it is a shame to have lost a Zoldyck child. Maybe we should find a way to bring her back." My father suggested, but my grandfather looked at him, seeming somewhat confused.

"How would we do that?" The answer suddenly dawned on all of them, and it made my stomach turn. "Alluka." They were going to use my twin. But how? There were only two people he granted wishes for for free, and that was me and Killua. When my grandfather questioned this, Illumi answered.

"Maybe he'd do it for Kil." I tried to hide my irritation, but failed. Illumi called Killua's number, and I watched him put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" My brother's voice came.

"Kil." I could hear him growl, making me look away. They really shouldn't have been bothering him for something so stupid.

"What do you want Illumi? They said I can leave, they can't just take that back."

"No, they can't. But we'd like you to come back, to do one thing for us."

"There's no way in hell I'm- Wait a second. What do you need _me_ for? Shouldn't you be able to do everything on your own? You're all older than me, besides. Kalluto and Alluka."

"And Rilluya." Illumi reminded him. "Which is why we called. Her spirit is still here, and we'd like for you to wish her back using Alluka." Killua was dead silent for a second. I knew most of his problem. He didn't want to come back, but he loved me. And this also meant he'd see Alluka, at least for a second.

"Fine. But then I'm leaving."

"Understood."

"I'll be there tomorrow. Be ready to get this overwith. And no tricks, or I won't be happy, and neither will Gon." Killua hung up, and I sighed, looking away from my family. Illumi looked at me.

"Shouldn't you be happy? Your 'big brother' is coming to save you." That sent chills down my spine. Why did I need saved? What was wrong with me being a ghost, watching over them?

The next day Killua arrived, though Gon had to stay with the butlers. Killua was lead to where Alluka was being held, after being shown me to prove I was there on the monitor. Alluka tackled him immediately, giggling happily. Killua smiled and hugged my twin, and I found myself smiling slightly too. There was always some type of good in our family. Killua got on his knees in front of Alluka. "Hey Alluka? Can you grant a wish for me?" Alluka nodded eagarly.

"What is it Onii-chan?"

"I wish... I wish Rilluya was back. Her spirit is still here, and... That just makes it seem meant she come back." Alluka looked sad for a second, probably thinking about me, then smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Onii-chan!" There was a silence, and everything faded away for me.

Suddenly, a few hours later, I woke up in my bedroom. I woke up. I was alive. Killua stood up and immediately hugged me, along with Alluka. Illumi stood next to my dresser, and the rest of the family, beside Milluki who found deep disinterest in it all, stood around the room. I heard myself giggle as I hugged them back, happy to be able to actually do such. Hearing me seemed to make it all the more real for them as they hugged me tighter. Eventually they let go, and I smiled at them.

"Thanks big brother, twin."

"Of course." Killua said, ruffling my hair. Alluka hugged me again, giggling happily as I hugged her back. I looked at my parents. The downside was my training would probably start again immediately, they would probably lock Alluka back up, and Killua would probably leave. But the few moments that my brothers were around would make it worth it. And now I could try to impress Illumi again.

Killua did leave, and I didn't try to stop him this time. How could I? I know he probably would have stayed had I asked him, but I never wanted to do that to him, make him stay with all the torture we went through when he didn't have to. Besides, he was such good friends with Gon. I walked down to the butlers' quarters with Killua, and smiled at Gon. He grinned. "Hi!"

"Hi." I said and nodded. I looked at Killua, and he hugged me tight,

"Just let me know if you need me, Rilluya." I nodded.

"I will big brother." I hated lying to him, but it was for the best, like I said, he would have stayed. I watched the two leave and sighed bowing my head. I turned to see Illumi, who just turned and started walking back up the mansion. I followed him in silence, mentally preparing for everything I would be going through again. But I would go through it happily, because I didn't want to make Killua or Alluka sad ever again. And maybe Illumi, I still never figured out if my death affected him or not.

My trained started up the next day, after they knew it wouldn't kill me, since that would be such a waste. Illumi trained me everyday, even though it used to just vary from member of the family to member. Maybe he didn't want to take the chance of someone going too far again, heck if I knew. All I knew was Killua tried to call me once a week, and the fact he tried to keep in touch with me kept me going. They also let Alluka see me sometimes, not very often though. Probably just enough to keep me going, in their minds. But I would always keep going, for Killua and Alluka. No matter what happened.

So I died young, but I came back. Because the good die young, but the great will live on. So maybe, that means there's more out there for me. I hope it does. I really do.


End file.
